Carpe Nocturne
by robertsmithseeker
Summary: A short little romance drable thats been kickin round in my head for a while Trek/Erica paring


Carpe Nocturne

Author robertsmithseeker

feedback as long as its consturtive

posting as faith would say want take have just let me know where

Disclaimer. dont own um but if i didnt it would have lasted more than one season.

The only sound he could hear was the thundering of his own heart, hammering out like a bass drum ringing in his ears.

He had dreamed of this moment since the day he meet her. The images of that first encounter flashing through this mind

like a slide show, each indivdual memory draging out emotions the though he would never feel. On the surface she was

the perfect example of the kind of woman he should avoid at all cost. Whenever he saw her he felt like he was out of

control spiraling faster and faster. A slowly burning ship pulled into the raging tempest of the sea hiding just

behind her eyes. For years he'd ached inside just from the thought of her every time the sun reflected off the highlights in her

hair he felt he could do anything if only for her. Every time he was asked to do the impossible to save the world the only one he

truly did it for was for her. Every obstacle that was thrown infront of him he over came for her. She was his everything,

and as his hand skimed through her hair he thought of silk and cool running water their to quench his thrist.

The frist time he realized the depth of his love for her was when she'd kissed his check to thank him. As he stood

in a silent stupor feeling like his heart would beat through his chest he realized this was a feeling that he would give

anything, do anything to feel again. If she ask he would give her anything, if she wanted the sun blocked from the sky

he would find away. He felt like Icarus flying high into the sky with the rolling waves of the sea below him. He climbed

higher and higher in his joy till like his mythical counterpart he flew to high. As he spirailed down to the frothing sea he

realized that she could never fall for him as he felt for her. She was so much higher than he could ever hope to reach.

When he finally crashed down to earth memories of the feeling of flying so high in her radiant glory still burned in

the depths of his soul. From that day onwart he'd done everything in his power to make her happy. On the days

when she'd locked herself into her room to cry from the guilt of all the things she had done he'd override her door

and force her to smile by acting the fool. He had sometimes wondered if that was all she ever saw him as just

the light hearted fool their to brighten her day. He wondered if she was even aware of what he was doing for her.

Often he had sat and thought though the whole debacle calmly and rationly, but as always with matters of

the heart logic held no sway. How could his logic justify the depths of joy and love he felt for the ex-thief. He

didn't try to deny her past, he knew that she used to seduce men just to steal the money and valuables, and

even knowing this he still loved her. All she had done, all she had been meet with the here and now to create

the perfect woman. Many were the days when he just sat and zoned while looking on the unmoving screen of

his computer.wishing what ever gods were looking down would type out the answer he sought with all his soul.

And then yesterday had happened, it was a typical case go in rescue the hostages beat up the bad guys be the

heros. But something had gone wrong and Erica had been shot, he was at her side instantly praying to all the gods

he didnt belive in that she would be alright, that his whole world wouldn't be taken from him. He sat at her bedside

untill she awoke. As he bowed his head to pray aloud hoping with all that was in him she would wake up. Sitting

in a hard hospital chair at the bedside of the only thing in his life that held any meaning "God i know i don't really talk

to you or belive in you but im begging you not to take her from me shes all i got, and i love her more than anything in

this world so please help me out here and ill see about talking to you more often". As he looked up the frist thing he

noticed were a set of very open very startled eyes. Before she could say anything he took off like a shot leaving

Erica sitting in a hospital bed alone and very confused.

She'd caught up with him after midnight in the dimly like hallways of Sky-one. As she shoved him against the wall

"Did you mean it? " she almost hiss "Well you see its like this..."was the cut off with a rough shove into the bulk head.

"Did you mean it? " she almost yelled her voice getting louder in her fury "Yes, yes okay I meant it im in love with you

Erica I have been for a long time now and I..." The rest of his response was cut off as she slamed him against

the bulk head and kissed him with a passion of a thousand white hot suns igniting. "I love you to geekboy" and

then kissed him again. Trek realised that he was a very lucky man.


End file.
